


Cups

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominant Prompto Argentum, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis attends a party at Gladio’s fraternity, and finds himself in a peculiar situation. All thanks to the cup his friend tells him to use for the party.





	Cups

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this image in a set on [tumblr](http://pr1nceshawn.tumblr.com/post/173490630655/what-a-great-idea), and knew I had to write a story about it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> _Dedicated to Spoons. ❤_

* * *

Ignis ducks into the kitchen of Gladio’s fraternity house, trying to find his friend. “Gladio?” He calls out, looking around and seeing a bunch of items out for grabs - beers, a very large punch bowl with what one could assume is giggle juice for those that aren’t into drinking straight shots and beer. There are a few kegs that are tapped, with more outside in the backyard of the house, with assorted food spread throughout. “Gladio, are you down here?” He calls out to his friend again, hating that he’d come so early to this party, but he’d been waiting in his dorm room for time to pass, and it wasn’t going very fast, so he decided to head over early.

“Ignis?” Gladio’s head popped out of a walk-in pantry closet. “You’re early, man. Shindig doesn’t start for at least another hour.”

“Yes, I am aware of the time.” He adjusts his glasses, sighing. “I wasn’t doing anything, so I thought I’d come over and help set up if you needed it.”

“Hey, mate.” A gentleman with longish hair walks out of the pantry holding a few large bags of chips. “Ignis, right?” He walks over to where he’s standing, and drops the chips into his arms. “Here. You can help us with putting some of these upstairs, and some outside.”

“Nyx, why you gotta be like that?” Gladio calls out, then turns to look at Ignis. “You cool with that?”

“I guess I have no choice.” He looks down at the bags in his arms. “Where will you be?”

“Probably floating around. Might be in the basement. Might be upstairs. Come find me, though?” Gladio asks, as he ducks back into the pantry.

Ignis sighs as he makes his way through the fraternity house, and heads outside, wanting to place more food items out there. He remembers the last party that was held at this house, and most people had kept outside where it had been nice and cool. Seeing empty bowls, he starts to pour the various types of chips in his arms, and then heads back inside. Ignis finishes putting the chips out, and decides to look around some more before trying to find Gladio again.

College parties are always a hit or miss for Ignis, as he doesn’t really attend very many. But when his best friend’s fraternity throws a party, he’s expected to be there. Walking past the front foyer, he sees bowls full of condoms sitting right next to some chips and dip. He groans, hating how obtuse it all seemed. Yes, it’s good that they were advertising safe sex, but did it have to be on full display like that? It could be put in the bathrooms, or bedrooms, as no doubt those would be occupied for most of the party. Even as these thoughts go through his mind, his hand is reaching into the bowl and grabs a couple to put into his pocket, just to be on the safe side.

After wandering around the house, he finds Gladio right where he left him, back in the kitchen. A few people have begun to show up, the music now turned up for the early party attendees. He looks over at where they’ve stacked a whole bunch of cups that are different colors, and is about to ask about them when Gladio grabs a purple cup, and starts to pour some beer into it.

“What’s with the cups?” Ignis asks, as Gladio hands him the cup he had been filling up, then grabs another one of the same color. “Is this to show people who’s in the fraternity, and who isn’t?”

“Really, Ignis?” Gladio shakes his head, and holds up his cup. “If that were the case, why did I give you the same cup I took?”

His mouth drops open a little. “Oh.” Then, he takes another look at the cup. “Then why did you give me purple? Why can’t I have one of those green cups?” He points to the stack of cups on the right. “Those are more noticeable, and I probably won’t lose it.”

Gladio drops his arm over his shoulder, and leads Ignis over to where the cups are. “Tonight, we’re trying something different. These cups are color coordinated.” Gladio points to the signs taped down to where the cups are stacked. “Pink cups mean that you’re taken, and no one can harass you, or flirt with you and expect something in return.” He then points to the cups they’re using. “Purple cups mean the person is DTF.”

“...I’m afraid to ask what that means.”

“Down to fuck, Ignis. It means you’re down to fuck.”

He almost blanches at the comment. “Why did you give me this color, then?? What do the light blue cups mean?”

“Single. Which, sure, I could have given you one of those.”

“You most certainly could have!”

“But, come on, Ignis.” Gladio shakes his head. “Aren’t you jonesing for some sex? When’s the last time you got laid?”

Staring down at his cup, his face feels like it’s on fire. “It’s been awhile.”

“So, we’re taking the work out for you.” Gladio pats him on the back, and points to his cup. “And those green cups? The one you said you wanted instead? That means you might be in a relationship. They stand for that Facebook status of ‘it’s complicated’. I don’t think that applies to you.”

Ignis nods his head. “You’re right, it doesn’t.” He looks up at his best friend, and sees a grin on his face. “Do you really think that I’m going to get some tonight by using this cup?”

“Why not? And if you don’t, then switch to a light blue. No big deal.”

“No big deal.” Ignis looks at the cup like it’s a long lost artifact, and not a purple Solo cup. “Right. Okay.”

“Good luck tonight.” Gladio smirks, and pats him on the back again. “I gotta go and mingle. You’ll be great tonight. Have fun. If you get some, be safe.”

Rolling his eyes, he releases a nervous chuckle. “Right. I’ve already take condoms from the bowl.”

“That’s what they’re there for!” His best friend waves, and then heads out of the kitchen, off to who knows where.

As the fraternity house begins to fill up with more and more people, Ignis sticks to the areas where there’s food, so he can munch on things as he drinks. After finishing his beer, he heads back towards to the kitchen, and is surprised to see a lot more people hanging around. There hadn’t been this many people before, and with the party now in full swing, he starts to feel a little more relaxed. Walking into the kitchen, he heads for the keg that Gladio had poured their beers from before, not in the mood to mix it up tonight, and starts to reach for the hose when someone else beats him to it.

“Hey!” A cheerful voice pulls his attention away from the keg to see the person who has just swiped it from him. “Nice cup!”

He almost dies from mortification, internally cursing Gladio for making him use such a color for the evening, but then he notices the person is holding a light blue cup. _Oh_. He tries not to panic, remembering that this isn’t that big of a deal - it’s just a cup. A cup that you drink out of, and supposedly announce your status for the evening. “Thanks.” He returns, as he watches this person pour some beer into their cup.

The gentleman has blond hair, freckles dotting his cheeks and nose, and a pair of black glasses that are similar to the ones he himself wears. And the smile on his face is very infectious, bringing a smile to his own out of nowhere. “Here, let me pour some for you too?” The blond asks, holding the hose up. “My name’s Prompto.”

“Ignis.” He holds the cup towards him, the beer being poured into it. “Do you go here?”

“Ah, yeah. I’m a sophomore, though.” Prompto winks, as he finishes pouring the beer for Ignis. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Chuckling, he nods his head. “Your secret is safe with me.” He holds up his cup. “Cheers.”

“Cheers!”

After they take a sip, he sees that Prompto isn’t saying goodbye to him, so he decides to try and keep the conversation going. “So, blue, huh? No one special in your life?”

“Nah.” The two of them walk together out towards the living room, where a bunch of people are hanging out. “I’m here with my best friend.”

Ignis looks across the room, and sees Gladio is sitting down with someone sitting on his lap. The guy on his lap has a green cup, which makes Ignis a tiny bit worried about his friend, but he knows what he’s doing. Or, at least, he hopes he does. “Oh? And where is your best friend? Why did he leave you?”

“Cuz he’s looking to score.” Prompto stays close by his side, and points to where Gladio is sitting. “See? Looks like he’s got someone in mind already.”

“Why does he have a green cup?” Ignis can’t help but ask. “Shouldn’t he be drinking from one of these, if that were the case?” He holds up his own purple cup.

Prompto’s laughter brings a wave of warmth running through his body at the sound. “Noctis? Nah. He would never advertise that he’s DTF, even though that’s exactly what he is. He took the green cup to be ambiguous.”

“And you’re single.” He points to the cup in Prompto’s hand. “No one in your life at the moment?”

“Nope.” He holds the blue cup up to his lips, and looks at Ignis over the rim. “I probably could have taken a purple cup, but I wasn’t sure if I was feeling it.”

Figuring he didn’t have anything to lose by this conversation, Ignis takes a sip of beer from his cup, and looks at Prompto. “Did you start talking to me because of the color of my cup?”

“Truth?” Ignis nods his head. “Yep. I saw you from across the room, and when I saw you going to the kitchen, I knew I had to talk to you.”

The beer makes its way down his throat, Ignis’ mind going a mile a minute. He knows that the next few moments are in his hands, that whatever he chooses to do right now could affect the rest of the outcome for the night. Closing his eyes, he takes one final swallow of his beer, and lowers his cup to look at Prompto. “Do you want to go find a place that’s more….private?” He holds up his empty cup to make it perfectly clear what he’s offering.

“You mean it??” Prompto asks, clearly surprised by his proposal. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” He grabs onto Ignis’ hand, and locks fingers with him. Ignis laughs, the adrenaline beginning to make its way through his system as he’s led through the house by this very excitable, and very attractive man.

They try upstairs first, and find that every room is already occupied. But that doesn’t stop Prompto from leading him back downstairs, to try some of the rooms down there. As they’re going through the house at a crazy speed, he happens to see Gladio up against a wall, with the man named Noctis pressed up against him, the two in a deep conversation with their mouths and tongues doing all the talking in what looks like a make out session. He smiles, and bumps into Prompto when he comes to a hard stop near the front door of the frat house.

“Oof. My apologies.” Ignis chuckles, looking down at Prompto, who has a look on his face. “Are we out of luck? No privacy here?”

“Not here.” Prompto shakes his head, their hands staying locked together. “But….my dorm is like half a block away. You wanna go back there with me?”

“Yes.” Whatever inhibitions he might have had prior to arriving at the party, his best friend had sealed his fate by giving him that ridiculous cup. If he had a blue cup, he might have been able to say no, and arrange to meet with Prompto another time. But with that cup, he’s set a bar for himself, and really - it could be with a much less attractive person. He feels comfortable with agreeing to his cup’s motto of being ‘down to fuck’ with a random stranger. “Let’s go to your dorm.”

“Sweet.” The blond flashes a smile at him, and then Ignis is being pulled again, out into the cold night air that shocks his system. After being around a bunch of bodies, the walk to Prompto’s dorm is invigorating and refreshing. Prompto keeps a firm grip on his hand as he’s led down the street, heading towards where the underclassman dorms are located.

They get up to Prompto’s dorm room, a double suite that it looks like he shares with someone else. Hoping that it won’t bother the other person that he’s there, he’s about to ask when he’s led towards the door on the left. Entering Prompto’s bedroom, he sees that it’s a bit of a mess, but the bed is made, and that’s all that matters. He releases a soft grunt as he’s pushed up against the door, Prompto looking up at him with a smirk on his lips. That look has Ignis’ heart beating in triple time, his tongue rolling out of his mouth to lick his lips in a nervous gesture.

“You sure you’re good with this?” Prompto asks, as his hands slide under Ignis’ shirt.

“I am.” He nods his head, shivering as cool fingers touch his sides. “Might be out of practice, though…” A nervous chuckle leaves his throat, as the shirt and sweater he’s wearing is pulled up off of his torso.

Prompto’s fingers touch the small skull pendant he always wears, but doesn’t ask about it. Instead, he moves his hands to touch more of Ignis’ chest, a soft groan leaving his throat at being touched so intimately. “How long has it been since you were with someone?” Prompto asks, as he drags his nails down Ignis’ sides.

“At least six months.” He whispers, closing his eyes. “You?”

“A couple of months.” Prompto shrugs his shoulders. “So you really need this tonight, don’t you, Iggy?”

His cheeks heat up at the shortening of his name, as he nods his head. “I really do.”

“Don’t worry. We’re going to have a good time tonight.” Prompto drops down to his knees, and starts to unbuckle the belt at his waist. “You’re clean?”

“I am.” He nods his head, as he watches Prompto pull his pants down, revealing how excited he is at the moment. “But...I have condoms in my pants, if you don’t want to put your mouth on maaaaaah….”

His speech stops as Prompto places his mouth on his bare cock, Ignis’ mind going blank as warm, wet heat surrounds his thick flesh. He slams his hand on the door, looking to grip onto something as more of his cock is pulled into Prompto’s mouth, the blond’s tongue rubbing up and down his shaft with incomprehensible skills. The tip of Prompto’s tongue rubs over his sensitive head, Ignis releasing a deep moan as he’s toyed and played with. Prompto’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, as he starts to slide his lips up back towards the tip.

“Is this good, Iggy?” Prompto asks, the glasses on his face sitting a little askew as he keeps rubbing his lips over the tip of Ignis’ cock. “Do you like how my mouth feels?”

Ignis moans a little louder, as the hand that’s wrapped around his cock is pulled away, but begins to touch his sac. “I-Is that….a rhetorical….question…?” He asks, as Prompto bobs his head, his mouth sliding up and down the length of his cock. The heat of Prompto’s breath on his trimmed tuft of hair sends a dizzying jolt of pleasure through his body. Every slide up towards the tip leaves him hanging, unsure if Prompto is going to pull his mouth off of him, or if it’s going to go back towards the base. Every groan that passes from his lips is retaliated by Prompto’s mouth sucking a little harder on him. His toes curl inside of his shoes, as heat begins to pool in his lower belly. “I didn’t know….they could feel this good…”

“I feel sorry for whoever’s been sucking on your cock to make you feel that way.” Prompto’s smile makes Ignis’ knees go weak, as he looks at his plump lips. “I love giving head. You find out a lot about a person by choking on their cock.”

He’s about to ask what on earth that means when the tip of his cock starts to rub against the back of Prompto’s throat. He moans low, rolling his hips slow as he tests it out, wanting to feel that softness coupled with the pressure around his cock. Meeting no resistance from Prompto, he starts to glide his cock more against his tongue before pushing it back towards his throat. He’s deaf to his own noises, a constant string of moans leaving his throat as Prompto’s mouth sucks hard on him. His fingers somehow wind up on the top of Prompto’s head, a little surprised by how soft his hair feels underneath his hands.

“T-Tell me to stop…” He groans, as he starts to roll his hips more. “If this is bad….” He moans low, his cock growing thicker by the moment.

“Let me taste more of your cum, Iggy…” Prompto whispers against the tip of his cock, as he flicks his tongue back and forth over the slit. Ignis feels himself getting closer and closer, these filthy words having a profound effect on his body. “Give it all to me…”

His fingers tighten their grip on Prompto’s hair as the blond pulls him all the way back into his mouth. It’s hopeless to keep fighting it. He pushes his cock back into his mouth, and releasing a low moan as he starts to come. The way Prompto’s mouth sucks him off makes him a complete mess as he’s sucked dry of all of his orgasm. Every swallow sends a little tingle through his body, his low moans starting to turn into soft grunts as his orgasm nears its end. Releasing the grip he has on Prompto’s hair, he whimpers as he sees him pull his mouth off of his cock, his tongue still trying to get more out of him.

“N-No more…” He groans, shaking his head, trying to pull his sensitive tip away from Prompto’s mouth. But he won’t let him. “Prompto…” He moans his name, as Prompto’s mouth returns back to cover the tip of his cock.

He gives him a few more licks, then pulls his mouth away. “I really love how you sound when you say my name like that.” Prompto smiles, wiping off the corners of his mouth with his hand. “You ready for some dick now?”

Ignis kicks off his shoes before stepping out of his pants and underwear, and walks over to the bed wearing only his socks. “Does this answer your question?” He asks, as he takes a seat on the bed.

“Alright!” Prompto grins, and walks over to the bed, getting undressed as he walks. “I’ve got condoms too, don’t worry.” Ignis watches him take off his glasses, and decides to do the same, placing them near his. “Got a few, in case you feel like doing it more than once.”

A drawer is opened, and he sees that Prompto does indeed have quite the stash of condoms, his heart beginning to race again. Is he making a mistake by sleeping with someone that likes to practice safe sex? It’s a question that rolls in his mind, but he’s quick to banish it when he remembers what got him here in the first place. “That’s good to hear.” He murmurs, as he gets himself situated on the bed. He takes off his socks, and tosses them to where the rest of his clothes, and sees Prompto holding a bottle of lube in his hands. “You want me on my back…?”

“For now.” Prompto nods his head, as he pours some lube onto his fingers. “You good, Iggy?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” He groans a little low as one finger starts to rub against his entrance. “You good, Prompto?”

“Mmm….fuck yeah.” His laugh makes Ignis laugh, which also opens him up to feel more of his finger. His laugh turns into a somewhat heated low moan as that finger slips into him, and begins to root around inside of him, his body not used to the pressure or the touches to his inner walls. “Gotta breathe for me, though. You are so fuckin’ tight.”

“Told you...been...awhile…” Ignis breathes in deep, then breathes out, willing his body to relax more. “Sorry…”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Prompto pushes a second finger into Ignis’ body, his mind beginning to buzz again with the need for sex. “I like a challenge.”

Ignis groans, spreading his knees apart more as Prompto’s two fingers begin to spread him open. “Good. Glad….to hear….that…” He stops his speech as a long moan starts to leave his throat.

“Found it…” The blond whispers triumphantly, as he pushes his finger back against that spot. Ignis releases another keening moan, as he closes his eyes, accepting the pleasure that spreads throughout his body. “Feels good right there, huh?” 

“Nnngh…” He nods his head, unaware that there are three fingers inside of him now, working their magic on his body. The sudden loss of them has him whining low, a soft kiss to his lips startling him.

“Shh….” Prompto whispers, keeping his lips close to Ignis’. “Gotta get a condom on…”

Lifting his head, he brings his lips back to Prompto’s, moaning into his mouth as they kiss for the first time. He tastes himself on Prompto’s tongue, the tang of his essence mixing with the beer that sits in both of their mouths. He reaches up to put his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck, keeping him in place as he discovers how good Prompto’s tongue feels against his own tongue. Not that it surprises him, since that tongue had done such a good job of making him mad with lust only a little bit ago. But these kisses - they feel so good. After not kissing someone for so long, he’d forgotten how much he enjoys how a kiss can be both simple and complex at the same time.

“Do it…” Ignis drops his head back down onto the pillows, his eyes going to Prompto’s kiss swollen lips. “Put it on, and get it in me…”

“You got it.”

He turns his head to the side, wanting to watch Prompto roll the condom onto his cock. He groans as he sees it for the first time, excitement flowing through him as he realizes that it’s going to be inside of him soon. Spreading his legs, he watches Prompto pour a little more lube onto the condom, then gets settled between his legs. The tip of his cock begins to push up against Ignis’ stretched entrance, his breath catching as it starts to slip all the way inside of him.

“O-Oh….” He moans low, relaxing his body to accept the intrusion of Prompto’s cock into his body. It takes a few deep breaths, as Prompto pushes in inch by inch. Once it’s all the way in, Prompto still his hips and stares into Ignis’ eyes.

“You ready, Iggy…?” Prompto asks, his face flushed, the same lust that’s burning in his veins evident in the look in Prompto’s eyes. “I’m gonna start to move…”

Nodding his head, he lifts one knee up, and is rewarded with a dose of pleasure spreading throughout his body. “Please…”

It takes them a few tries to find the right rhythm, but each little thrust getting there has Ignis moaning like a cat in heat. Every time Prompto rolls his hips, he pushes back against him, driving Prompto’s cock further into his body with the rough thrusts. He reaches between their bodies, and starts to touch himself, Prompto’s hand coming to rest on top of his.

“You feel….good….” Prompto groans, moving his hips a little faster. “Do I feel good…?”

“So...good…” Ignis nods his head, pushing his hips down hard to feel the tip of his cock push against that spot inside of him. His moans start to turn deeper, more needy as Prompto keeps thrusting into that spot over and over. He becomes painfully aware that he’s not going to last much longer, not with the constant waves of pleasure hitting him over and over as Prompto pounds into him. “Gonna….”

“Come…”

His head tosses back with a loud moan as he has a second orgasm, Prompto’s hand using his own to jerk himself off. Cum splashes up onto his stomach and chest, as his orgasm travels through his entire body from head to toe. He hears Prompto moan low, his thrusts stopping, Ignis hoping that he’s found his own release. He groans low as he feels him pull out of his body, his chest rising and falling with the rapid breaths he takes, trying to calm down after such an intense orgasm.

He scoots over on the full sized bed, Prompto laying behind him. “You gonna stick around for a bit, Iggy?” Prompto asks, after laying a few kisses on Ignis’ neck. “I don’t mind if you stay, or if you go.”

“If I go, that means no more sex.” Ignis replies, a small smirk on his lips.

“A very good point.” Prompto chuckles near his ear, hugging him close to his body. He can feel the tip of his cock brush up against his ass, but doesn’t think anything of it. “So, are you saying you’re going to stick around so we can bone a little more?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Awesome.”

He drifts into a light sleep, then the sound of a door slamming brings him out of his slumber. “Don’t worry - just my roommate.” Prompto mumbles. “Not gonna bother us.”

Ignis nods his head, and returns to light sleeping. He wakes up a little later, turning over to face Prompto. He sees he’s sleeping, and decides to try and wake up him by kissing him on the cheek. Then a kiss to the corner of his lips, then another kiss to his chin, before returning his mouth back to Prompto’s. He feels his lips start to push back against his, and soon their mouths are opening for one another, Ignis’ tongue slipping into his mouth with a low moan.

Another condom is pulled out of the drawer, but this time Ignis takes it out of the package, and rolls it down onto Prompto’s cock, groaning low as he feels it against his hands. “How do you want me now…?” He asks, his ass still loose from their earlier round.

“Lay on your side…” Prompto helps him to move into position, his head resting comfortably against Prompto’s shoulder. He feels more lube touching his ass, then the return of Prompto’s cock inside of him makes him moan low in pleasure. “Better…?”

“Much…” He groans, and pushes his hips back to feel more of Prompto’s cock inside of him. Every thrust sends a burst of raw lust through his body, this position feeling incredible. “So much better, Prompto…”

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Iggy…”

They go for another two rounds, Ignis completely spent by the end of his fourth orgasm of the night. He falls fast asleep in Prompto’s bed, limbs intertwined with his. When he wakes up in the morning, he reaches for his glasses, and turns to look at Prompto’s sleeping form. After getting dressed, he sits down next to where he’s sleeping, and gently shakes him on the shoulder.

“Mm….you leavin…?” Prompto asks, yawning a little.

“I am.” Ignis nods his head. “Thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad.” The blond’s smile brings one to his own face. “Guess this is goodbye?”

“Guess so.”

“....Do you want my number? You know, in case you find yourself at a party and want another sure lay?”

Happy to hear him suggest they might see each other again, Ignis nods his head. “Sure. What’s your number?”

After entering it into his phone, he sends a text to Prompto. “There’s mine.” He lowers his head, and kisses Prompto softly on the lips. “Thanks again.”

“No, thank you!” Prompto laughs, as he gets resituated under the covers. “Have a good day, Iggy!”

“Bye, Prompto.”

He walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him with as little noise as possible. “Ignis??” He turns around quick, and sees Gladio standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and nothing else. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Me?” He looks back at Prompto’s door, then looks across at the other bedroom. “Oh. You went home with Noctis.”

“Huh? How’d you know that?” Gladio stares at him.

Laughing, he walks over to his best friend, and pats him on the arm. “I went home with his best friend.” He nods his head towards the closed door. “All thanks to you.”

“I’m glad it worked out.” His best friend grinned, the two sharing a hug with one another. “You leavin? Walk of shame time?”

“No shame today.” Ignis nods his head. “Got his number.”

“Good for you.”

“You have fun with Noctis.” He smirks, and walks to the front door. “Thanks for a fun party.”

“We’ll talk more later!” Gladio nods, Ignis opening the door.

“Yes, we will.” He smiles, and heads out of the dorm room.

While he’s happy that his friend got to have some fun, he’s very happy with how his own evening turned out. Will he call Prompto? He doesn’t know. But it’s nice to know that the option is there. And if Gladio winds up hanging out with Noctis more, which he thinks will be the case, then he will no doubt be seeing Prompto again. And if he doesn’t - that’s okay. He got what he advertised at the party; a very good night of hot sex all thanks to that purple cup.  
  



End file.
